Ninshu: Near Side
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: Those who revel in destruction have liked peace before. Those who have fallen to despair once knew what hope was. Salvation of the soul, body, and mind of all is the task. How it is reached is a mystery.
1. Simple Days (1) - The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as it is a property of Masashi Kishimoto, however OC's that may appear and any other original information that goes into the story is mine.**_

_**Chapter Notes: At the bottom along with Author Notes**_

* * *

_It is nearly the end..._

_The cycle is still going on/has been stopped..._

_I have changed the world/destroyed it utterly..._

_In the end it must begin once more/reach a conclusion..._

_I am the Child of Prophecy_

_And I have brought Peace/Destruction._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not a normal person. This was the general assessment most people had of him when they met with him in the village. He did not have some beast sealed inside of him nor did he have some sort of contract with a higher entity to do the things he can as far as others knew. Naruto Uzumaki had a peculiar aura around him that seemed to radiate knowledge and just seemed natural, when you talked to him it seemed the complete opposite most of the time. However, when you talked to him on rare occurrences it would show. He knew things he should not and his eyes gleamed with knowledge untold to people and yet his appearance was that of a mere child. This was just one of the things that made the people in the village he resided question his background even more.

* * *

Naruto sat completely still in the middle of the room as he meditated. This was his daily ritual it allowed him to remain at peace, to keep his mind and body clear, and most importantly it allowed him to control his sight. He was clad in the traditional burnt orange cloak he had arrived in covering all but his eyes, tabi socks and straw sandals adorned his feet and he wore a simple pair a black hakama. As he sat his ears twitched twice as the creak of the floor alerted him to someone entering the room.

"Amaria-san how are ya today?" The way Naruto spoke was polite if informal, though it seemingly held an edge of something that did not belong in a child of such a young age, though the question of him being actually young was one asked many times. The household that had taken Naruto in had gotten used to his informal way of speaking. Even if they found it a bit off putting they never commented on it due to what the alleged child had done for them. He had arrived one night covered in a cloak and had told the people that he would heal their sick and wounded.

There were many skeptics of the entire thing when the child had arrived and most had wished to simply tell the child to leave and never return, but despite their misgivings they had decided to give him a chance. Their Village Leader had told them it was a gut feeling of his that the child was telling the truth and besides with sickness running rampant in their village this could be a sign of God.

He had very much exceeded their expectations and the sudden sickness that had been plaguing them had become nothing more than a fleeting memory. Naruto himself had become a sort of idol to the people in the process, someone that was greatly admired by everyone.

The village they resided in was one that was blessed by location as it was right outside of the territory that consisted of the battlefield between the many clans. It was called Meiji Village, and it was a sort of haven for all with no place to go. The village was named Meiji after its founder Yukio Meiji who had found this land with a small group that had traveled along with him that were exiles from the many clans that are currently at war.

It consisted of civilians who had either been exiled from clans, those who wished to not fight, or simply those with no other place to go. Their main source of profit was the merchant guild that consisted of ex-shinobi who sold the crops and other commodities that the village was responsible for and despite a few deaths at first the guild had become a major success.

The guild was exclusive to the village and its leaders were all pretty strong ninja or had some sort of usefulness that helped the group become as well known as it was. They sold top dollar goods for a decent price and were good people to know as the guild seemed to have eyes everywhere. Naruto didn't know too much more about them besides a few other general things, but he did have to say he liked that they went out of their way to help others from the few times he had seen a member of the guild so far.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but we couldn't...hold them off." The voice that spoke was ragged and wheezing as if the person speaking had physically exerted themselves very thoroughly. Turning his head he saw the shrine maiden Amaria standing at the doorway looking a little ragged.

"Huh? What's happening?" Naruto asked slightly confused, from what she was saying it sounded like something was attacking the village. It was only after coming out of his sort of trance that he felt the negative emotions all around, it was like a mass of pure negative energy. Growling lowly he immediately stood up as he prepared to go and fend off whatever was happening.

"T-there's a large force of shinobi attacking the village, please you have to help Angel-san." As Naruto moved past her and began to walk out of the building with her she heard him speak. "Of course I'll help, that is apart of my Ninshu after all." With his piece said he walked out of the building with his cloak billowing dramatically as if some force was making it do so. As he exited the building he stopped on the porch as he took in the sight of the peaceful village being terrorized.

Naruto looked all around as the fire spread around the village and the sound of clashing steel met his ears as his rippled eyes looked around. "I couldn't catch a break could I?" He muttered aloud as he turned forward to regard the shinobi in front of him. It was a group of 50 strong with their leading being in front of them with confidence. He had bone white hair that fell to his back and wore a purple kimono top with baggy purple pants. The two red dots on his forehead told Naruto all he needed to know.

"So the mighty Idol of Meiji is nothing more than a child, that's disappointing I had hoped to have a bit of fun." The white haired man simply shook his head as him and his men looked towards Naruto confidently. Naruto simply stared them down with the same intensity he had every foe he had encountered, they were nothing compared to the Juubi nor the deranged goddess Kaguya he thought to himself.

"Ya know...Mizio Kaguya I have met many people in my life." Naruto knew that this was the end for this peaceful village despite the fact that he was going to most definitely stop the destruction it was only inevitable that someone else would come and disturb this place for some reason or another. That was how the cycle went, and while he had searched for an answer to peace he had yet to find it. He didn't let himself despair despite his unfortunate circumstances, one day he would find true peace and gift it to all till then...

"The things I have seen would probably make a lesser man break down in fear as they stared down a creature that could easily destroy a country as if it was just swatting a fly. It is with these facts that I'm going to tell you this..." Banging his fist to his chest he looked towards the shinobi and spoke with absoluteness. "I'm going to protect these people, that's a promise!" Even with the skirmishes going on their was a brief silence as those words rang out. It was disturbed by the sudden laughing of Mitchizu.

"Do you honestly believe you can protect anything, kid?" The way he spit that word out was insulting. "You are nothing but a little child who has never experienced the pains of war and probably hid under the facade of being some miracle maker because you wanted a nice and cozy lifestyle." Flicking his wrist a sharpened boned quickly slid out which was quickly pointed towards Naruto. "I'll end your farce and I'll show you the truth of the world, the truth called despair!" The bone that was thrown forward wasn't aimed at him, but at his attendant.

If he was really just a little boy the bone was sure to fly right past him and impale her through her chest, nicking her heart and severing quite a few arteries in the process. He'd grieve her lost and either be killed next or left there to wallow in pity till he either moved on or simply rotted. As it was however Naruto simply raised his hand and then...the world in front of him shuddered.

The effects had been instant as gravity itself bent to his will and simply devastated the area. The few trees scattered here and there had been uprooted and sent flying away as the immense wave of gravity washed over them. The ground was tore up as rubble and debris was sent everywhere sending chunks of rock here and there. The group of Shinobi in front of Naruto however had gotten the worse of it.

What had originally been 50 strong shinobi ready to fight had been reduced to a mere 3 with the other 47 being easily blown away with some of their body parts crushed by the gravity wave. The ones that had died had been in the very front, the gravity hitting them had crushed bones to dust and if they were hit particularly hard enough their organs were liquified by the force.

Others either had broken bones, internal or external, or had simply been knocked far away from the epicenter of the intense gravity wave and were most likely unconscious. Naruto stood there unscathed as he simply looked at the remaining trio that stood in front of him, his cloaks hood had been thrown back revealing his wild blond hair and the whisker marks that adorned his cheeks. However the oddest thing about him was the two horn-like protrusions that were coming out from his forehead.

"Heh, so you three are the toughest out of your group then." A grin stretched across his face as he looked at the three shinobi who stood in front of him. Misoi Kaguya stood panting as the crumbling rocks around him signified that he had managed to put up a last minute defence that had taken a majority of the damage for him. It made sense Naruto thought, he was a rather powerful ninja of this age. He'd probably be a few notches under Hashirama if he had more Ninjutsu in his arsenal, but if the rumours were true he did have one that was supposed to be very powerful.

Turning his head to the left slightly Naruto's rippled eyes took in the form of one of the others that had managed to survive the blast mostly unscathed. If he was correct in his assumption it was Imio Motsu, a genjutsu specialist of this era that was said to be able to bend reality to his whim on a small scale. Naruto however was able to tell immediately that this man had the blood of one of those Kurama clan members, he was probably their progenitor or something he thought.

He was dressed rather weirdly though as Naruto looked at him, he was covered entirely in skin tight leather bandages up to his neck with long black hair that fell to his mid back. His crimson colored eyes were wide in shock as he looked towards Naruto with disbelief, a few pieces of shrapnel appeared to have hit him as the bandages around his torso seemed slightly ripped.

The last guy was the most interesting in Naruto's opinion if he was being honest. He was standing with a large grin on his face as the red jacket that covered his torso now lay in tatters. He was much bigger than the other two and was very muscly with tanned skin and red hakama pants with no shoes. His hair was a spiky brown long mess and his right eye was covered by an eyepatch. Across his waist was a metal band that said "Guts!", he was known as Fujimi Otoko, aka the Unkillable Idiot.

Letting out a full belly laughter Fujimi spoke as he looked towards Naruto with a grin. "Holy hell little guy, you're really strong aren't ya? I can see why they call ya The Idol of Meiji. It makes my blood boil in anticipation!" Fujimi looked no worse for wear besides his jacket being ripped to shreds and a few nicks and scratches here and there. Imio spoke up with a monotone as he looked towards Naruto.

"I see now...with those eyes of yours, we have little chance at success do we?" Imio however did not seem scared, a smirk crossed his face as a ornate spear suddenly materialised into his hand. "However, I will admit that I am curious to see where I stand against someone blessed by the Sage himself." It seemed that he had figured out that he had the Rinnegan Naruto thought to himself as he looked over to Misoi Kaguya to see what he would do.

"I don't care if you're blessed by some fucking imaginary sage or if you're a idol or whatever. All I know is..." Bones suddenly sprouted out from all over his body as dark wispy chakra began to come off of his form. "I'm going to show you why the Kaguya Clan is not to be messed with you little fucker!" He let out a roar as his eyes became bloodthirsty as he crouched down in a bestial manner. Scratching the back of his head Naruto chuckled a bit as he looked at the trio of shinobi.

"Well usually I would commend you three for taking that, which was pretty impressive ya know, but I kinda got things I want to do so I'm going to have to end this fast." Naruto grinned wildly as he gathered the familiar chakra of the sage within himself, since they were so very strong Naruto would have to use this state since he was missing something essential to use his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode and he didn't really have the time to gather energy for Sage Mode.

His chakra blazed around him as he utilized his Six Paths Chakra Mode, it had been quite some time since he had used it Naruto thought to himself as he cracked his neck as his Truth Seeking Balls popped up behind him along with one of them turning to a staff as he gripped it in his right hand. With his Rinnegan he was usually much too strong for any one shinobi to fight so he was quite glad to use his full power, or at least the closest thing to it.

"So which one of you wants to go first?" Naruto simply asked with a foxlike grin stretched across his face. The three shinobi briefly shared a glance with each other before Fujimi and Misoi rushed forward while Imoi hung back and began to quickly run through handseals.

"Crimson Shot!" Blasting forward as if propelled by some force Fujimi came with a strong straight punch that had chakra surrounding it. Jumping forward from the porch he was currently on Naruto easily stopped the fist heading towards him and then tossed the man away as he quickly was forced to dodge as a large drill shaped bone headed towards him.

"Water Style: Orb of Infinity." The smooth voice of Imoi rang throughout the clearing as a dome of water was erected all around Naruto. "Rage." That simple word made the dome collapse in on itself and then seemingly explode killing Naruto if it had worked as it was supposed to. "Well it seems that I missed..." Imoi plainly spoke as Naruto stood about ten feet to the left of where the dome had been stretching.

"I think that just about ends the warm-up ya know?" Naruto spoke as he finished rotating his arm. "If you three want to mount some sort of last offensive than I think this would be the time to do so, else I gotta wrap this up." Thinking for a moment Naruto spoke once more. "Also, you should probably head over to my room if you want to stay safe Amaria-san, I can't protect you to the best of my abilities right now so please go." He had momentarily forgotten about her, but he knew she should probably move now.

The woman in the dark red priestess outfit snapped out of her stupor as she quickly nodded. "Y-yes Naruto-sama." Muttering out a reply and bowing she quickly ran back into the shrine that had somehow managed to remain unscathed throughout the entire attack. Naruto just scratched his head in minor annoyance at how she referred to him. He had told her that she didn't need to call him Naruto-sama, despite how awesome it sounded, but she insisted on calling him such regardless.

Turning his head back to the trio he saw them all briefly whispering to each other, probably about how they were going to try and beat him or something if he had to guess. "So are you guys going to do something or can I just end this right now, I kind of gotta fix the rest of the village up though I should let you know I took out the rest of your attack force." Naruto spoke simply, he had made clones a little while ago while dodging the water ninjutsu and had sent them to help out the village against any other attackers.

"Hahaha! Well kid, it looks like we're just going to use all we got with this last move of ours. Hope you're as strong as you've let on else this will most definitely kill you!" Chakra bursted out from Fujimi's pores as he was soon covered entirely in a purple aura and let out a yell as more and more chakra came out.

Placing his hands on the ground Misoi then spoke. "Bone Graveyard!" Jumping up quickly as he felt the earth began to shift underneath his feet hundreds of very pointy and sharp bones came out from the ground underneath Naruto. "Everlasting Chains." As soon as those words left Imoi's mouth thousands of chains suddenly shot out from the bones and wrapped around Naruto's torso.

"Huh?" Naruto let out a sound of confusion as he suddenly saw the chains before mentally bopping himself on the head as he realized that the bones were a distraction for him to be caught. "UWWWAAAAHHH!" Naruto quickly turned his head as he saw the purple chakra covered form of Fujimi launching forwards him. "DRAGONS ABYSS!" Striking with his right fist a giant explosion abruptly happened as it seemingly hit Naruto straight on.

The concussive force behind the blast had sent Fujimi flying backwards and had destroyed the surrounding area even more leaving it as little more than a scorched land. As for the three shinobi, they were all panting in exhaustion with both Fujimi and Misoi having returned to normal. Despite the scuffle taking less than a few minutes they had each used rather chakra extensive moves, but despite their tired states they were still ready to fight if that hadn't finished Naruto.

"Wow, that was a really good attempt Ya know? If I wasn't me I probably would've gotten really hurt from that, but I will admit that attack was really strong." Walking out of the dust produced by the attack was a notably uninjured Naruto except two of his Truth Seeking Balls were now missing. "I would test you all a bit more, but I've seen more than enough so suffice to say, it's time to end this." The last thing they had all seen was a blur of orange before their vision simply faded to black.

He had used the Six Paths Chakra Mode's full speed, or more precisely Asura Chakra Mode seeing as he was using his predecessor's somewhat divine chakra to enhance his own abilities to an absurd level. "Well, I guess I should get these guys out of here before they wake up or something." Naruto thought about killing them, but he really couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. He had seen enough deaths already, and he could see that these three weren't all bad at least so he'd give them a break just this once.

Forming to Chakra Arms from his cloak he picked up the three of them before promptly moving about 100 miles west in just a few seconds before dropping them off in the middle of what of some woods before simply dashing back to where he had originally been. Before the War he'd probably never have been able to do something like this he thought to himself as he saw the few shadow clones he had made around the village fixing up things here and there. He let out a small sigh as he let the chakra cloak fade off of him, to be honest he probably could of avoided this entire incident if he wasn't so deep in thought.

He didn't belong during this time, he had just beaten Sasuke and they had both ended up bleeding out and then...he couldn't remember but something important had happened right after that. Naruto knew it was something important seeing as right after whatever happened he had found himself in this time with the Old Sage explaining that this wasn't his timeline and that something or another was amiss in this world and it was up to him to fix it.

If he hadn't been in that strange world that Obito had sent him with his parents alive along with a whole bunch of other changes he'd probably wouldn't have believed him. As it was though he only knew a rough date for whatever was supposed to happen that messed things up badly enough for the sage to send him here to fix it. Well it was supposed to happen in about another month or two if the Sage was correct so, so that wasn't to bad Naruto thought to himself as he walked back into the shrine.

Though he did have to admit it kind of sucked that he was back to being thirteen years old or so, Naruto couldn't help but think that the Sage was pulling a prank on him when he told him this was required for him to be able to go back. The worse part about this was that the Bijuu were no longer connected to him and Kurama was gone, apparently they were unable to follow him so he was pretty much left with his own skills and the eyes that the Sage had given him.

Apparently they would be useful or something, since Naruto had no innate knowledge with them they were just rather chakra draining and the only jutsu he could use reliably was the Almighty Push and even then his young body pretty much put a limit on how long he could fight at full power. Right now if he was honest, if he used Asura Chakra Mode for more than a minute or two he'd probably run out of chakra or at least be really low on chakra.

Getting out of his thoughts he saw the shrine maiden Amaria kneeling patiently on the ground fidgeting slightly as she looked around nervously. As she turned to see Naruto she leapt up off the ground happily as she picked him up and twirled him around in a hug. "You're safe Angel-san, thank the Gods." Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment as the slightly older girl picked him up.

When he had first gotten here he had made it his duty to heal these people seeing as they had been suffering from some sort of illness, she had been the first one he had healed and as she had opened her eyes she had called him an Angel and now whenever flustered she referred to him as that. He didn't really know what it was as he had nevered bothered much in any sort of religion, but after doing a bit of research he had found out what one was and had tried to dissuade the girl but she refused to listen.

If anything it led her to start creating these theories about how he just didn't know that he was an Angel and had his memories locked away before being sent to Earth to help spread peace wherever he went. Naruto really didn't know what to think about her theories, but he could say without a doubt that she was really kind hearted. Besides being a priestess she always did little things around the village to help others in need.

"Alright, Alright sheesh of course I'd be okay. I'm really strong ya know, so could you please put me down now?" Naruto asked mock annoyed as he struggled to get out of her grip, she was freakishly strong at times he noted to himself. She giggled happily to herself as she set him down on the floor. "Anything for you Angel-san." Pouting a bit Naruto hated the fact that he had lost the height he had grown as it left him shorter than most people again.

"Well those guys shouldn't be bothering us anymore, I sent them packing and the village should be safe again after my clones fix it up." Naruto spoke as he went back to his mat wear a bowl of Ramen sat in front of where he was originally meditating. "Of course, I never had any doubt in you Naruto-sama." Amaria said as she walked over to a wooden box and began to pull out some tools. Naruto briefly turned his head over to where she was as he began to eat his Ramen.

"You're going to go out there and see if the people need any more help?" Naruto asked, but it sounded more like a statement. He had been in the village for about a month so he knew her habits well enough to know whenever their was something she could help with she would. "Of course, it is the least I can do with this life that you saved Angel-san." She spoke frankly as she walked out of the shrine quickly before he could respond. He smiled a bit as he thought about what she did, she was a shining example that peace was possible he thought to himself.

While the possibility of spreading the ideal of Ninshu wasn't going to be very high, Naruto could successfully say that as long as people like her existed it would be possible. "Heh, I guess in the end it's not a question of can or can't. In life there's just some things you gotta do." Naruto grinned widely, despite the fact that he was away from his friends he wouldn't lose hope. He'd complete the task the Sage wanted him to do and then go home and that was a promise.

* * *

"Hmm...so this is the Idol of Meiji...from his display earlier he is quite powerful." Crouched atop a roof in the distance sat a cloaked figure draped in black. Where the face should be seen was a mask with a smiley design carved into it. "He could be detrimental to my plans if he is seeking peace like those annoying Senju clansmen. Though I suppose with the right sort of...bargaining chip he could indeed be swayed." The figure let out a deep sinister chuckle as its eyes looked at Naruto through the small window-esque panel on the side of the shrine.

The boy was powerful, but he was naive the figure thought to itself as it looked at the boy eat the ramen in front of him. Bonds while able to give strength were easily a crutch as well and with the boy's words from earlier the figure knew that it now had something to exploit if it wished to gain the boy as a willing pawn. It was only a matter of time before it set its plans into motions, it had waited many years for such an opportunity and the addition of a new piece would not set it back.

"However the most worrying thing are those eyes. For a boy such as him to have them he must be of quite some significance to the cycle. I will have to act just a bit more carefully in my coming actions however it is no matter." Standing up the figure looked down at the village as it began to rain. The figure had never liked the rain very much, it always reminded it of failure.

"Now, enjoy your days of relative peace boy. When the wheels begin to turn everything will come to an end, and then and only then will this world truly be purged." The figure's eyes glowed white as he began to seemingly dissolve into twinkling dust.

* * *

_**Well this marks the end of the introduction for one of the new stories I'm working on as of now. This is my first real attempt to make a story that does not give the spotlight to an OC and I think it came out well enough. While I can't really promise any updates for the rest of stories, just know I do work on them when I'm not busy and am inspired to write. It's hard to create a story that you've only thought of a beginning and an end to, but it makes it all the more satisfying when you manage to finish I guess.**_

_**Info concerning the chapter itself, well this is an introduction. It gives you some important info, but not all of it, so as to leave some surprises in store. I introduced a few of the main cast and set, for the most part, the background of the story up. If there are any questions among other things either Pm me to get a direct response or I'll answer it during the next Chapter. I guess other than that we're done, so if you would so kindly review? It makes Chapters come a bit faster just so Ya know.**_


	2. Simple Days (2) - Order and Disorder

_**Well here's Chapter 2, not much to really say about it as this is more of a set-up a Chapter than anything. While you'll be finding out a bit more of what is going on right now there's not a whole bunch of action going on currently so yeah. If there's any errors during the Chapter please point them out as I can miss them sometimes. **_

_**Chapter Notes at Bottom**_

_**Chapter 2: Order and Disorder**_

* * *

The footsteps echoed dully as hurried feet rushed away from the shadow that was trailing her. She didn't know what was chasing her, but it instilled a guttural terror in her very soul. All she could do was run, she shouldn't have seen what she had saw. She shouldn't have decided to go outside tonight, but she didn't deserve to die right? Yes she had killed people, but that was a given with her job. So why? Why did she fear the shadows that were coming for her?

Stopping in a clearing in the woods she turned around and pulled out a kunai. If she was going to die, she was going to face this bastard like the proud shinobi she was. "Show your face you bastard!" She yelled as she kept her senses as open as she could. The leaves swayed silently for a moment before a voice rang out.

"It seems you have stopped running, little rabbit." The voice was belittling and cold, but the worst part was the sudden spike of bloodlust that radiated all around her. She shook a little bit in fright, but refused to give in to the terror she felt and simply grasped her kunai tighter. The voice let out a chuckle before it began to speak once more. "This is good, though watching you scurry about was fun it is better when my prey fights back." The grass rustled and crunched as the figure she heard began to walk out into the open.

The dark concealed their form and yet her sharpened eyes were able to make out the pitch black mask covering its face and the cloak. "Who the hell are you!" The figure simply chuckled deeply as he walked forward more, their eyes she realized were glowing red. This was one of those damn Uchiha! "Who I am is unimportant, I am simply a pawn in the bigger scheme of things and more importantly..." Silver wires gleamed as the moonlight shone on the clearing.

"You're going to die here." The figure stated simply as it looked at her. "Like hell I am going to die here!" The woman screamed as she quickly ran through handseals, but as quickly as she started she stopped. "W-what!?" She panicked as she tried to moved her hands but couldn't. "You were already doomed once I laid my sight on you..." She began to raise into the air as a wire wrapped around her neck choking her. As the red eyes looked at her she clutched futilely at her throat to try and alleviate the pressure, she didn't want to die.

She had family that still needed her around, she still had so many things that she still wanted to do. As the lack of oxygen began to take its toll a tears streamed down from her eyes as she tried to move her arms more to try and take the wire off, but it was useless. She had used all of her strength to try and remove them the first time and the wires wrapped around her hands, and arms she barely noted, had gotten tighter.

"Give in, let yourself slip into the peaceful oblivion that is death and the pain will go away." The figure spoke to her as she slowly began to fade as she struggled weakly. Why? Why did she have to die? What had she done wrong that made someone want to kill her like this. Death was...scary. She didn't want to die, she really didn't want to die. She had held off the inevitable, but as more and more seconds ticked by her life was running out.

_'I'm sorry little sis for not being there with you all those years, I had wanted to protect you by not bringing you with me to experience the horrors of this world but in the end I couldn't even protect myself. I hope you can forgive this worthless sister of yours because I won't ever be able to say sorry to you._' It was with neither a wimper nor a cry that the woman passed away, but there was a near imperceptible smile across her face.

The figure that had killed the woman simply stood there, watching the corpse with an unreadable expression. "Mission Complete." The figure simply stated as it looked at the corpse. It felt no remorse for the actions it had done, the woman had been a supervised special interest that was digging to deep. She had recently uncoverved something she shouldn't have and it required her to be eliminated. While normally special interests wouldn't be outright killed, she declined the offer from the agent that had been sent to her.

"Yet another female you have killed huh? Tis quite the shame indeed that such a maiden had to die." The voice that spoke was flamboyant, but was clearly masculine. The figure simply turned around as the new person stepped into a clearing. He wore a mask just like the other figure, but it was much different in design being white with a bird-like protrusion on the front. Instead of wearing a cloak he wore a fancy black jacket and pants with a white dress shirt. He had long curly red hair and around his neck was a golden colored silk scarf.

"I suppose that it couldn't be avoided, though I do hope you show some sort of expression to those you kill. To not acknowledge the deaths of whom you end so tragically is inhumane." The man spoke simply as he pulled a blue rose out from his jacket. "All potential threats are to be eliminated regardless of whom they are. I will always complete my mission." The figure spoke simply as it walked past the man. "Just as I ended her, if you become a threat I shall end you as well Hadena." The figure kept walking into the woods as they seemingly disappeared into the darkness.

"It seems that she is still committed to that ridiculous goal the Leader wishes to bring to fruition. Purging the world of what you think is sin is merely sin itself." The man muttered to himself as he stared up at the hanging woman. She was such a beautiful being he thought, if it had been up to him he would've let her live. Though in the end he supposed that's why he was never sent to deal with females, he was much too gentlemanly to kill such a beautiful creature.

"I suppose I can at least give you a beautiful funeral rather than letting you simply rot away wrapped in these unsightly wires." Flicking the rose in his hand towards the woman the petals scattered as an unnatural wind picked up, the petals simply covered the woman's form as they drifted and touched her. "Enterrement Fleur." The simple muttering of those words caused the petals to begin to glow brightly. Spreading his arms wide he spoke. "Now, scatter across the wind and become a thing of even greater beauty." His words seemed to have an effect as the woman seemingly dissolved as pink petals took her place.

"Thank you my dear, you will make such a wonderful addition." Letting out a chuckle he stared up into the large moon that sat in the sky. "To think, that only a short time ago I would've not cared for what was happening. I suppose all it takes to change is a new view point now and then."

* * *

Naruto sat completely still in his standard meditative position with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and his hands clasped together. He was currently running an experiment after a stray thought had come to him after his fight yesterday, if he was right he might have another power-up for himself to use. This power-up was of course one of his favorites, Sage Mode. He had worked his behind off to get it and he'd be damned if he didn't see if he could still use it.

Letting the natural energy flow inside of him as he mixed it with his chakra he could feel that the process was going much smoother than it normally did. The change was immediate as the full effects of the minor amount of natural energy he took in kicked as he went into Sage Mode. He clutched his head in pain as he quickly shut his eyes close. "Oh god I can see everything!" The Rinnegan to begin with was a very powerful eye and because Naruto was not a natural wielder, despite his origins, the Sage had told him that for some time the eyes would not be able to be turned off.

Sage Mode enhances all traits of the user dramatically and so when Sage Mode was combined with Rinnegan with Naruto not being experienced in the very immense solitary feedback, well let's just say it wasn't very pleasant. His senses were, had been, on fire as he shook his head to rid the pain. "Ow, that really hurt." Being careful to not open his eyes before the remnants of Sage Mode left he decided to take in the rest of his enhanced senses.

He could see the chakra of everyone in the village easily and even further off in the distance he was able to see other smaller villages of people a few miles or more away, maybe further but he wasn't really sure. The Rinnegan was a rather confusing when it came down to it. Naruto had a decent grasp of some of the other techniques, but the one he had mastered was the Shinra Tensei move that he saw Nagato use before. It was really powerful, and with the knowledge about chakra from the Old Sage he had it wasn't too hard to recreate it due to its simplicity.

After a bit more time passed the natural energy he had taken in had finally left his system and he reluctantly opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as the immense pain did not assault him again. "Well I suppose I should get up and stretch my legs a bit, ain't much to do otherwise." As he stood up a stray thought crossed his mind. "Hmm I wonder where Amaria is?" Just as Naruto decided he was going to check up on her his ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps.

The sliding door to his room was opened in a hurried way as the person who opened it spoke. "Naruto-sama come quickly there is an meeting going right now amongst the Village Council and you're needed." Amaria spoke quickly as there was a sort of panic in her voice. The village had a council consisting of important elders and merchants who maintained most of the day to day functions of the village and while good at their job ultimately they had problems. The type of problems that tried to break the current neutrality the village had.

"Okay, I'll go right now." Naruto said as he quickly dashed past Amaria as he rushed across the village fast. Even in his weaker 13 to 14 year old body he was still much faster than most in the village, but there was a notable decrease in his speed. However, his current speed was more than enough to get him there in under a minute especially seeing as it wasn't too far away to begin with.

Amaria simply watched as Naruto rushed out of the building shaking her head a bit as he had rushed out before she had gotten a chance to tell him what the meeting was for. "In the end he's just as reckless as usual, though I suppose Naruto-sama wouldn't be who he is if he wasn't reckless after all."

She knew Naruto would be fine, he was an angel blessed by the Heavens after all therefore he would be able to protect himself from anything. "I should make some tea, it would be nice to relax a bit after yesterday's events." She said aloud to herself as she walked out of Naruto's room and into the main area of the shrine. Despite the attack, their had been relatively little damage with only property damage here and there though their was some wounded no one had died.

Yesterday while Naruto-sama's clones had been out fixing the damage done to the village itself she had been helping with the wounded and tending to the needs of the commonn civilians. She was happy to help others and didn't need anything in return for her service, it wasn't wrong to want to help others right?

* * *

Looking at the front of the building he was reminded of the Hokage Tower, while no where near as big it had a similar circular cone shape to it. The meeting room was on the third and final floor of the building and that was the destination Naruto was currently heading for. Walking into the building with his hood up he watched as the few people currently in the building looked at him with reverence and various amounts of praise. Naruto really didn't know how to deal with all the positive attention honestly. Healing ther village from the illness that had struck was something that anyone with the power to do so would've done.

Walking over to the set of stairs in the east corner of the mostly wooden room he began to make his way up the stairs. Hopefully by the time he got up there the council decide to do something utterly stupid and he knew stupid after all. He wasn't some genius and was really kinda an idiot at times, but he wasn't just plain stupid. Naruto simply believed in following your heart and letting whatever may come, come as it was better to stay true to yourself after all.

Running up the stairs as quick as possible he dashed over to where the room was and he could hear voices speaking from inside. "I believe this opportunity could be most beneficial to us. They are willing to pay a very large amount of Ryō to us if we ship them weapons only." An elderly man's voice rang out behind the door. "Besides that we will able to recieve much more protection from the other clans near us. While they mainly stick to their own feuds, the most prominent one between the Uchiha and Senju is slowly escalating more and more and it is only a matter of time until we are ultimately drawn into it."

Naruto hesitated for just a moment as he really didn't like politics, even if they came with the position of Hokage and he had watched the person whom he thought of as a grandfather deal with the paperwork and other things that came with the job he himself wasn't very experienced with all the stuff that goes into it. However, he quickly opened the door not letting his nervousness stop him. If everything went to heck he'd wing it as he usually did.

The room was rather dark with only the light coming in from the outside lighting the room. In the very middle was a rather big round table with many chairs circling it with each seat filled by a person. Naruto noted to himself that there was exactly 3 empty seats, one of which had to be his while the other two were either unoccupied spots or the people just weren't currently here.

All the faces in the room quickly went to him as he entered with most being of respect, but a few had what they thought was well hidden negativity behind their facades. The first person to speak as Naruto came into the room was one of the few people that made up the village council that he actually knew.

"Yo, Naruto-san it's nice to see you here, I assume your attendant told you that we needed you for the meeting?" The man's name was Yoh, a rather nice old guy who ran the only stall that served ramen in town. Naruto had met him a little while ago and despite age differences the two had become pretty good friends. The old guy was pretty chill Naruto had come to find out and had taken to a sort of sage lifestyle awhile back before settling here. Naruto had to admit though that the old man seemed to be lazier than even Shikamaru at times.

"Yeah, though she didn't tell me what I happened to be needed for." He left his unspoken question hang in room for a moment as a few of the members shuffled in their seats a bit nervously. This meeting had obviously been planned only recently and while he usually didn't come it would have to very important for someone to call on him to come even though he wasn't needed most of the time. A young women with black hair and glasses was the first one to speak.

"Due to recent events I deemed that it was necessary for us to require you to be here Naruto-sama." The way the woman said the title sama one could see that she seemed insulted, as if she felt slighted that Naruto was to be deemed in a such a respected tone. "Despite your status as a child, you still are needed for such an important decision. The decision being whether or not we should ally with one of the more prominent clans." Her tone was casual to the point of disrespect, it wasn't immediately perceptible but it was there. Naruto wondered why she felt such animosity towards him before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs around the round table.

"So...?" Naruto trailed off questioninly as he looked at the woman who with a huff spoke. "I suppose you wouldn't know my name due to you lack of attendance, my name is Tsuki Sakkaku." With a convincingly fake smile plastered on her face she continued. "It is nice to finally make your acquaintance." Naruto didn't know why but he had a bad feeling from this woman, but there was something...off about her. He just couldn't place his finger on what exactly it was.

"Alright now that Naruto-san is here I would like to bring up the fact of his strength. Only yesterday he was able to fend off the main attacking force of those mercenaries by himself, do you not think that we already have enough strength to protect ourselves as long as he is here?" Yoh spoke lazily as he leaned back in his chair. Immediately Tsuki spoke as her glasses gained a glint to them.

"While his feat is quite admirable and astounding, obviously it must merely be luck that the enemy underestimated him as despite his unique ability he is still nothing, but a child after all. Even if it wasn't luck wouldn't it be much safer to have more allies and all it would take us is to simply lose our neutrality. Along with this we can acquire more resources due to the Ryō that the Uchiha clan is willing to give us." Whispers went around the room as many seemed to accept the words of Tsuki. As it was it seemed to be a good deal it seemed like they had everything to gain and pretty much would lose nothing. Yoh seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"While it is true we gain many things from this we also put ourselves in much more danger. Being neutral is what has prevented us from generally being attacked by any of the truly strong and while small our village is mainly comprised of Shinobis who didn't wish to get consumed to into conflict and they seek to protect our piece. Being allied with a clan with such notoriety as the Uchiha will only disrupt the peace that has been forged here. For us to willingly disrupt the peace of the citizens of this village over the allure of wealth and material items would be nothing more than tyranny." Yoh's words had stunned everyone into silence. His words were spoken with a conviction that was rarely found these days, it was a conviction that sought peace.

Clapping from one side of the table made eyes turn to the grinning Naruto who was clapping loudly. "I couldn't have said better myself, Ya know? I completely agree." Those final words were the proverbial straw that broke the camels back as everyone in the room began to clap in agreeance. It seemed that the verdict to remain neutral was reached and peace would remain in the village. As the people all clapped one person was gritting their teeth in annoyance, an old fool had bested her and had turned what should've been a autonomous vote against her. She would not forget this transgression.

* * *

The darkness in the room was unsettling and was broken only by glowing forms of the 14 members who stood there. They stood in a circle formation as they all seemingly waited for the meeting to start. The silence was first broken in the room by one of the figures who stood off to the right. By the figures body shape it was safe to say she was a female, but her most distinctive trait was the rainbow colored eyes she possessed.

"Where's boss man? I mean I know he was on his knees last night, covered in ketchup but he said he used protection. But I was like you should of used a garbage bag and then he started babbling about eyes and stuff." The crazed cheery voice of the woman rung out as she swayed back in forth in place. A feminine sigh was let out from the women standing next to her as she seemingly rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"You imbecile is there no way for you to constrict your words so that I do not have to suffer your meaningless chatter." This female was shorter than the other who was pretty tall and her left eye was covered by what seemed to be an eyepatch. The rainbow eyed female saddled up to her in a second and wrapped an arm around her neck as she spoke. "It's okay baby, I'll constrict you any time. With ropes and chains. Then it'll be smexy time!" "Y-you Beast!" "I'll show you my Beast tonight baby."

Surprisingly the others who stood in the darkness watched without much surprise. This was a common occurrence, all of them knew that the woman was pretty crazy, but she had skills. "Get off of me you animal!" "Off of means into baby." What skills she had that their leader requested her for was something they all wanted to know though.

"It seems as if those two are as lively as ever, right Jinsei?" Off to the side the person who spoke was tall, taller than everyone else in the room to be precise. Next to him was a person who had very familiar eyes, they were the eyes of the Uchiha clan. "I suppose so, though that woman is as much of a disturbance as she usually is." He spoke annoyed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I really just want to take a nap." It was at this moment that a pressure came down on the room.

"It seems you are all here. Good." The voice that spoke was smooth and if one didn't know better it could be considered kind almost. A spotlight seemed to form around the man as he walked into the circle of people. His face was somewhat covered by his messy black hair revealing only the scar going across right eye which was a milky white in color, as it was most believed him to be blind in that eye.

He was draped in a white coat with tan fur at the top, wore nor shirt leaving his skinned form visible for all and finished his main attire with a pair of simple black Shinobi pants and sandals. On both of his ears were crescent moon earrings. Stopping in the very middle of the circle his eye looked around the group, not even bothering to stop on the two tussling members.

"Let us get right to business then, how is everyone moving along with their part of the plan?" The man spoke simply as he looked at the 4 groups. Jinsei was the first one to speak up as he rubbed his eyes. "Me and Kotai here have collected the object you wanted. Don't know why you would need this gem thing when we have a bunch of money already." He spoke, muttering the last part to himself as he yawned. The girl with rainbow colored eyes spoke next.

"Aye Capitan, we got your booty! But Ciel's booty is mine so you can have the gem instead. I heard she's a solid lay, and when you move it right she'll sparkle." The woman spoke with pep as she bounced about like a kid high on candy. "My rear end is not yours and you need to stop with your twisted fantasies you indecent woman!" Ciel yelled as she seemingly swatted at the woman who was next to her. "Don't be like that baby, or I'mma have ta show you why they call me the Ciel Tamer!" Ciel simply palmed her face as she and the other women faded away, effectively leaving the conversation.

The man in the middle simply chuckled at the antics between the two, it was nice to see people so lively. To waste life by not doing anything but living in a boring monotone of the same old thing over and over was simply not living after all. Turning his head to the right he looked over to see that Jinsei and Kotai had left as well. "So then how are the rest of you doing in the collection process?"

Silence filled the room for a moment as no one spoke up, whether it was due to the heavy pressure that laid in the room or if it was because of some other reason was not known. Though the silence was broken rather abruptly as one of the duos spoke up after a minute or so.

"So yeah, me and Jing are having a hard time with ours but we got it tracked down for the most part. From what it seems it's somewhere in the Land of Rivers, probably Takigakure if the rumours so far have been correct." The man who spoke had a rather blunt and casual tone, as if he was talking to a friend instead of the person that was his boss.

Next to him was a rather lanky looking fellow whose face seemed to be set in a perpetual everlasting grin. His eyes were like a chameleons as they both looked around all over the place at the same time. To most it would honestly be rather disturbing, though most of the members of this group had grown used to it...or as used to it one could possibly at the least.

"Me and Mei have found our target and we shall be making haste to collect it within the next 3 days." The man that spoke had a rather stern monotone voice as he looked at the man at the middle. He seemed to be wearing robes of some kind as if he was a sort of priest. Standing next to him was a petite girl who was dressed in similar robes, the look on her face seemed to be one of apathy.

The man in the middle smiled as heard the relatively good news. It seemed everything was moving along rather smoothly, the gems would soon be in his possession. "Good, make sure you all have the gems within the next few weeks and do be careful. The ones that are left are sure to be the most dangerous after all." With his words spoken the remaining members of the group disappeared.

"Will our Order prevail or will your Disorder destroy everything, I wonder?" The boss of the group spoke to himself aloud as he simply stood in the middle of the empty room. He chuckled a bit as he stood there in the silence before he spoke. "Though I can't help but feel that fate will change from what I have forseen. I suppose this unknown player will be the one who changes everything then." Snapping his fingers a shadow seemed to come off of the wall revealing two figures in white cloaks with blank masks with one eye hole each.

"C and V, I need you for a mission."

* * *

_**So yeah if you haven't figured out where exactly in time Naruto is currently in I'll tell you it's the Warring States Period. After reading about it the concept of a whole bunch of** **clans existing as either neutral forces looking to gain land or clans who sided with the two strongest at the time made me really want to write a story that takes place doing this specific timeline. There's a lot of freedom here to do different things here and there while trying to make it to the period where the Canon storyline starts. Does this mean I'll just be following canon? Heck no, as you can see while the big feud goes on there are other groups in the background with their own agendas whether they be to gain power or otherwise.**_

**_Naruto is of course slightly nerfed, due to the fact I don't wish to fuck up how powerful he should be which is really hard to gauge on a solid scale. Though power-wise he is still in the top ten or so of this era and when he figures out how to best use the Rinnegan he'll be in the top five. The biggest challenge so far is to make believable OC's that can keep the readers (i.e. you) interested. Seeing as a lot of clans must've existed during this time it's quite easy to imagine their would be some defectors and those who were essentially the common folk._**

**_I just want to let you all know now that while this is a mostly Naruto-centric story, as he is the main character, I'm trying to world build therefore Naruto won't pop up in every single chapter. Naruto hasn't been here long and the story pretty much started at the point where while he's been here for some time he didn't really acquire much notoriety from anyone besides the few nearby clans and mercenaries. Now for the OC's I would just like to say that hopefully I made them each at least slightly interesting as they will appear in the future._**

**_Overall, like I said at the very beginning of the chapter this was really more of a reaction episode. Naruto is in the spotlight now and because of his actions he has caught way more attention than he should have. You see a bit of the people in the background and what they're doing and more about the situation the village is in. This isn't my best work honestly, or at least that's how I feel, but I know this was a necessary chapter and I just can't help but feel something's missing._**

**_Well, I'll get over it. Until next time I bid thee adieu._**


End file.
